The Only Way To Trick Me
Plot http://castaras.wikia.com/wiki/The_Only_Way_To_Trick_Me?action=edit&section=1 When the goodies treat Daffy, Lyndsey Duck, Sheeba, Tom, Henry and Melody to an holiday, they head of to Spain, but as Daffy wants to have diving lessons by a strange small man, he is oblivious it's really Yosemite Sam in disguise. Possible Script http://castaras.wikia.com/wiki/The_Only_Way_To_Trick_Me?action=edit&section=2 (Usual opening theme) (The Goodies all sit in the lounge when Marty reveals that he won a raffle for a holiday to Spain) Marty: Hey guys look what i have! Jack: Is it a massive bag of gold?...jewlery?...or treasure? Sheeba: Dont be silly Jack! what do you have Marty? Marty: Six free tickets to....Spain! Nibbles: Oh give me one! Tommy: No, i think the couples deserve it! Henry: Cool, thanks Tommy! Nibbles: Not fair! Melody: Well if you got a girlfriend Nibbles, you could come? (Meanwhile at the airport) Announcer: (speaking on loudspeaker) Flight to Spain is now boarding Melody: That's us guys, (Looks around) Where's Daffy? Henry; Now we've gotta waste time looking for him now, just leave him here, surely ducks can fly? Sheeba: Come on their boarding Melody: (shouts) Daffy Duck where are you?! Daffy: (pops up from the bins) You called? Lyndsey Duck: (holds her beak nostrols) Eww, why are you in the bins? Daffy: Hiding Lyndsey Duck: Hiding?! From who? Daffy: Nobody (then grins) Henry: We're late now! Woman: Tickets! Daffy: Oh no! iv'e lost my ticket Sheeba: He's lost his ticket! Tom: Dont you keep anything safe? Daffy: The Taxi! (20 minutes later) Daffy: Got it! Henry: (with arms folded) About time! Woman: Got everything? Daffy: Err! Melody: Yes! come one we're awasting time! (Meanwhile on the plane Daffy loudly farts) (After landing, the goodies are At the car park) Sheeba: That plane journey was horrible! Daffy: I thought it was the best Lyndsey Duck: I could smell nothing but rotten eggs, poop, bad breath, cheesy feet and more poop! what did you have for breakfast? Daffy: Egg yolk sandwich with a hint of cabbage juice and cheese, oh with beans on the side! Sheeba: Eww gross Henry; What did you use to brush your teeth with? Garlic paste? Daffy: I didn't brush them..for about a year! (see's diving lessons shack) Ooh Diving lessons Melody: (shouts) Daffy, we've gotta unpack! Daffy: Diving lessons please (holds 1 euro) (A small red headded woman appears who is actually Yosemite Sam in disgise) Yosemite Sam: (normal voice) Yes! (then coughs to a womanly voice) Yes! Daffy: Hubba bubba..i mean one lesson please Yosemite Sam: (woman voice) 1 euro please, here's your diving suite (Both in diving suites, Sam tries to pull of Daffy's breathing tank in order to kill him) Daffy: You're quite small for a woman arn't you? Yosemite Sam: (normal voice) Small!? (back to woman voice) I mean..i was born small, i get all the men Daffy: I bet you do? (see's Sam's hairy legs then gringes) Grrr Yosemite Sam: (woman voice) Now my dear, you need to wear this mask, and need to wear this tank at all costs, if not you wont breathe (then laughs) Daffy: What's so funny? Yosemite Sam: Erh, nothing! now dive down (Tries to hold Daffy down) Daffy: Wait a minute buster! what'cha tryin to do? Kill me? Yosemite Sam: (whispers) yes! (back to woman voice) Err no! Daffy: Kay, now im ready Yosemite Sam: Good! (both under water swimming) Daffy: (with diving mask on) I never thought the sea was so beautifal, look at the diffrent types of fish Yosemite Sam: (returns to his normal voice) Yeah and you'll be sleeping with them! (pulls out Daffy's oxygan wire) Sleep tight, ha ha (he swims away) (Daffy slowly gets unconsious while sinking down) (At the surface, Sam pretends to be a woman again and tricks the goodies into thinking Daffy's oxygan tank was faulty) Lyndsey Duck: Daffy better be back soon Yosemite Sam: (paniking woman voice) Oh, oh my sweet darlings, your friend is drowning i didn't have enough time to save him Lyndsey Duck: (crying) Daffy No! (runs and jumps in the sea) Melody: Lyndsey No!, they'll both die Yosemite Sam: (whispers to himself) Good! (Lyndsey Duck manages to reach Daffy and swims back up) Sheeba: Better get his breath back, Henry help him! Henry: What no way Melody: Just do it (Henry breathes air in Daffy's beak) Daffy: (coughs) Lyndsey Duck: He's alive! Daffy: Lyndsey?! (looks around and sees Sam) him! he tried to kill me! he's not a woman! he pulled out my oxygan pipe! Yosemite Sam: (takes his fake female clothes off and revealing his normal cowboy clothing) He deserved it! stupid duck, she should had died with him! (then runs away) Daffy: I wanna go home! Henry: Let's go (At Goodie HQ) Daffy: I hated it, Yosemite Sam tried to drown me, he dressed as a woman and fooled us! Tommy: We better be careful now on! (End of episode)